Oubliettes
by StElia
Summary: Il avait l'impression tenace d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Qu'avait-il donc oublié de si important ? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec sa fille ? Peut-être bien. Deuxième chapitre pour ceux qui en voulait plus !
1. Les souvenirs du père

Oubliettes

Il avait l'impression tenace d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important qu'il n'aurait pas du oublier.

Sa fille se précipita alors vers lui.

- Hermione !

Le père eut un grand sourire en rattrapant dans ses bras sa fille unique. Il laissa de côté ce qui le taraudait un moment, tout entier à sa fille, son bijou, sa chérie.

- Papa ! Maman dit qu'il fait beau alors on pourrait aller au parc ! Je veux faire du toboggan, papa !

La petite Hermione zozotait un peu. Son père la trouvait adorable avec ses petites mains, son corps de petite fille de cinq ans, ses cheveux bouclés, ébouriffés même, autour de son visage, ses minuscules tâches de rousseur, ses grands yeux bruns, vivants, intelligents, son sourire et le trou que lui faisait sa dernière dent de lait envolée.

- On ne dit pas « je veux » mon ange, on dit « je voudrais » ou « j'aimerais », quand on est une petite fille polie.

- Mais papa, je ne suis pas un ange, j'ai pas d'ailes ! Pourquoi je suis pas magique, moi ?

L'homme cligna des yeux, ébahi. Sa fille était toujours aussi réfractaire à ses leçons de politesse. Ce n'était cependant pas son attitude qui le choquait.

« Pourquoi je suis pas magique, moi ? »

La phrase tournait et retournait dans sa tête, embrouillant ses idées. Sa fille n'était pas magique, évidemment, les sorciers et les sorcières n'existaient pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Alors, papa ?

- Hein ? Heu, oui, quoi, mon ange ? demanda le père, brusquement tiré de ses pensées.

- Pourquoi je suis pas magique, papa ?

L'homme sourit gentiment. A ses yeux, sa fille n'avait pas besoin de magie pour être adorable. Il l'aimait de toute son âme. Son sourire illumina son visage, rappellant à la mère de l'enfant, qui les observait depuis la cuisine, pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de son mari. Il ne possédait aucun pouvoir magique, ce n'était qu'un homme simple, des plus banals, mais c'était le sien. Elle l'avait voulu, l'avait choisi, l'avait aimé, l'avait épousé, et, pour la deuxième fois, elle avait porté son enfant, sa si précieuse Hermione. Sa fille unique.

Depuis la cuisine, l'expression d'amour paisible qui flottait sur le visage de la femme se troubla. Qu'avait-elle pensé, à l'instant ?

- Mais tu es magique, mon coeur, répondit le père à la petite Hermione dans le salon. Tu as ta propre magie, mon chou.

L'enfant médita un instant sur ces paroles. Une question germa dans son esprit, qu'elle posa immédiatement.

- Alors je peux faire apparaitre une grande soeur pour jouer avec moi ?

L'homme sourit gentiment. Hermione était fille unique et le vivait mal. Elle rêvait d'une grande fratrie. Malheureusement ses parents étaient désormais trop vieux pour avoir d'autres enfants. La petite Hermione le savait parfaitement mais cette vérité n'en était pas moins douloureuse.

- Ma chérie, tu as déjà une soeur.

Les mots franchirent ses lèvres sans qu'il les ai pensé. Il voulut les rattraper, trop tard. Qu'avait-il dit ?

Sa fille éclata en sanglots. De vrais pleurs d'enfants blessé, pas les larmes acides d'un caprice.

- J'ai pas de soeur ! cria-t-elle au milieu de ses larmes.

Son père la prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Qu'avait-il dit, par tous les diables ? Sa femme s'avança, une main sur son ventre, inquiète.

- Est-ce que ça t'arrives aussi ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement paniquée.

- J'ai la sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose en permanence ! s'exclama son mari, anxieux et frustré. Je dis n'importe quoi et je blesse notre fille !

_- Oubliettes !_

Leurs visages crispés se détendirent aussitôt. La petite Hermione cessa de pleurer.

- Dis, papa, on y va, au parc ?

Depuis la fenêtre, invisible pour ceux à l'intérieur de la pièce, Hermione Granger Weasley eut un sourire triste.


	2. Les regrets d'une fille

Oubliettes

« - Dis Rosie, toi qui sait tout, pourquoi maman elle a pas de parents ?

La petite fille nommée Rose rougit un peu. Elle détourne le regard et réfléchit. Malheureusement pour son frère et elle, elle ignore totalement la réponse à cette question. Sa mère ne lui en a jamais parlé et leur père évite toujours le sujet.

- Je sais pas, Hugo. Maman a peut-être perdu ses parents dans la Grande Guerre, tu sais ?

- J'aimerais bien avoir des grands-parents, marmonne Hugo. Ça nous ferait des cadeaux en plus !

Sa soeur éclate de rire brièvement. Avant de murmurer :

- Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais bien connaitre ces grands-parents... »

C'est en repensant à cette discussion qu'elle avait surpris entre ses deux enfants qu'Hermione Granger Weasley avait décidé de retourner voir sa famille, ses véritables parents, les Granger, de modestes dentistes moldus. Elle y pensait tous les soirs. Etait-ce plus cruel de priver ses enfants de deux grands-parents adorables ou de revenir ainsi dans la vie d'un couple qui ne se souvenait plus de son existence ?

Elle ne savait pas.

Alors, pour résoudre cette question qui tournait sans arrêt dans sa tête, cette question qui l'obsédait, Hermione était revenue dans son quartier d'origine, celui où elle avait grandi, d'abord simple moldue, puis, plus tard, sorcière intelligente et brillante, et où elle avait passé chaque été en attendant le retour à Poudlard. Quel choc de voir comme tout avait changé ! Son quartier anglais et simple avait vieilli.

Tout comme ses parents, avait-elle pu constater à travers la fenêtre. Son père avait des cheveux blancs, sa mère avait un peu grossi. A l'aide d'un sort, Hermione pu entendre tout ce qu'ils disaient. C'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit plusieurs choses.

Premièrement, son sort avait tellement bien marché qu'ils avaient reconstruit leur vie comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. C'était le but, bien évidemment, mais Hermione avait toujours cru, dans un petit coin de sa tête, que ses parents pensaient parfois à elle. Comme on pense à un mirage.

Deuxièmement, ils avaient une fille. Une petite fille qui était donc la soeur d'Hermione tout en ayant l'âge de ses propres enfants. Et qui portait son nom.

Hermione assista, ébahie, à une discussion entre son père et celle qui était sa soeur. Mrs Granger lui disait toujours, lorsqu'elle était enfant, qu'Hermione était un prénom qu'elle adorait. Elle lui racontait aussi comment elle avait bataillé ferme pour que son mari accepte de nommer leur fille ainsi.

La sorcière constata avec un pincement au coeur qu'ils l'avaient donc bel et bien oublié.

Et puis, dans le dialogue de ses parents, dans leurs expressions, elle remarqua que ses sorts commençaient lentement à ne plus agir. Ils semblaient se rappeler avoir eu une première fille. Et la petite Hermione pleurait dans les bras de son père, complètement bouleversé, terriblement inquiet. En voyant ceci, Hermione eut une décision à prendre. Une décision très importante.

Pouvait-elle se révéler à ses parents ? Bouleverser leur vie, une nouvelle fois ? Pouvait-elle leur présenter leurs petits-enfants, si adorables, qui aurait aimé avoir d'autres grands-parents que Molly et Arthur Weasley ? Pouvait-elle faire ça ?

- _Oubliettes !_

Depuis la fenêtre, Hermione eut un sourire triste. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ses parents méritaient d'être heureux, même si cela devait se faire sans elle.


End file.
